Romeo and Paris Jake vs Edward
by XxKatixX
Summary: This is a short story about what could happen in Eclipse. In the first chapter Jake tells Bella about his feelings and in the second chapter Edward and Jake fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo & Paris**

Ok..this is my first Fanfiction .. and please forgive me if there are mistakes,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any character. Or ideas of Stephenie Meyer.**

This is set after New Moon, It's about what could happen.

It was a cold and cloudy, when I reached the house. Charlie was gone he had to work today and I had a lot of work to do. First I didn't notice the Person at the front door, but then i could see him. It was Jake. I jumped out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Hey"I said.

"Hey Bells" Look I gotta talk to you. It wasn't right what I did, you know the thing with the bikes" I'm so sorry, I don't know what was going on with me''

He looked at me pleading

"Jake it's ok, it wasn't fair to leave you like this''

There was a long pause. And then he came closer, his face just inches from mine.

"Bella do you really think that this is the right decision?" he asked.

"What do you mean ?"

"You know going back to ... Him"

"That's not your business Jake!"

"I know but Bella...what if he leaves you again, what will you do" he answered.

"I don't think he will" I said.

"How do you know?"

"I won't explain that to you now"

There was a long pause again, Suddenly Jakes hands begun to shake

"Jake calm down!"

It begun to rain while Jacob tried to get control over his body again.

"Why did you come to me after he left you?" he asked.

"Because i needed a friend, Jake why can't we stay friends?, You know i love you like a sister loves her brother. And I nee..."

I couldn't finish the sentences because he jumped forward and kissed his lips urgent. With his strong hands he held my face and i could feel the heat of his body. It took Me a long time to recognize, what I was doing, or what he was doing.

"Jake don't..."

"I love you so much Bella" he wisphered.

Before his lips were on mine again

"Jake Please" I begged

"That's not the right thing" I said

He looked at me with so much sadness and desperation in his eyes.

It hurt me to see him that way.

"You love him honestly" he said.

"Yes I do" was my answer:

"I'm so sorry Jake"

"It's ok, I want you to be happy thats the most important thing"

That was the last thing he said, before he ran away, into the dark forest. I was standing there in the rain, alone, crying. Because it felt like i've lost my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's written from Edwards point of view (only a small part is written in Bellas p.o.v)

It was almost dark as I walked through the forest. I walked slowly though I hated doing this, I knew someone followed. I looked over my shoulder, from time to time. And then I could smell him, it was that little wolf kid. I chuckled. ''Was he really chasing me'' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes I reached the meadow and stopped. I knew that he was right behind my back. I stood there motionless.

''Shouldn't be kids like you, at home at this time?" I asked.

Slowly I turned around and looked at him. His expression was unreadable.

''What's your problem dog,? Why can't you just go home and leave us alone.''

''Why don't you go back to Italy or from where the hell you came from'' he said.

''There is no reason to leave'' I answered.

''Oh really,? But a year ago, there has been a reason''

''You have no idea'' I said, my anger grew. ''I don't have to justify myself''

''And you have no idea, what you did to her. She was a mess and you knew it.''

Jakes anger was visible. We looked at each other with so much contempt.

''Calm down dog. Bella forgave me and you know it, if you can't deal with it, then it's your business''

''A little boy who fell in love with a girl he can't have….so sad. But that's the end of the little fairytale'' I teased

''disgusting little bloodsucker'' he suddenly shouted.

''I don't get it, Why Bella still loves you. Loves a monster who kills'' he said, without calming down.

''Take a look in the mirror. You are a monster too'' I answered.

''Listen kid, Bella loves me and she'll be one of us, you can't do anything.''

''Don't you dare changing her, you know the treaty'' he shouted

''The treaty is only valid here around La Push, We can go to another place'' I said

''Why Bella,? You could have everyone, I get the feeling that you use her, you don't have the right to be with her. You are a monster and she is a human, It'll go wrong believe me.'' Jacob said with a low voice.

''Stop It'' A deep growl came out of my chest.

I stardet to think about, what I could do to him and the monster in me laughed gruesome. It was hard to keep control now, the look in his Face made me even more angry.

''I don't have to justify. You silly little dog. You aren't better. you are a dangerous company for Bella too, only more disgusting'' I said

That was enough for Jake, suddenly he exploded and threw himself at me. I felt a strong pressure against my chest. Before I slamed into a tree. He was fast and strong even stronger than I thought. But I knew, that he had not much experience on fighting. We fought each other relentless and ran through the forest with a incredible speed, That's why we reached forks in a few seconds. Between the trees of the forest around forks we stopped. We looked at each other with infinitely fury, our faces were full of scratches. I could see it because he was a human again. And he looked as worse as I did - though I was a vampire - He was bleeding, his smell was disgusting. I hated this guy not just because I was jealous that he spend so much time with my Bella, He was my natural enemy too. I was furious and so I smashed a branch against his head, which burst by hiting his head. The wolf yelled and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Bella****  
**

I stood at the front door, to wait for my Dad to come in. It rained and I still felt alone even if my Dad was around.

Suddenly there was a strange noise which came from the forest.

It sounded like someone was yelling,

''What was that?,'' I asked

''I have no idea,'' he said

There was another sound like a tree was fallen, I didn't know why, I was anxious.

''let's get in," Charlie said.

He could see my anxiety

And I knew something was going on in the woods….

-----------

* * *

**Edward **

""Well, Come one little dog, get up and take it as a man." I shouted.

Jacob didn't move for a while, first I thought he was unconscious which made my anger sink. But then with a unexpected movement, Jacob jumped up and beated me with a

strength I didn't expect.

After 10 minutes something chainged. There was another noise besides our own. The other wolfs were coming,

''Do you have to call your brothers little boy?'' I teased

Within a second they stood around me and Jacob …… tall, strong men. They looked at me with relentless expressions in thier faces.

''What's going on here.?'' The oldest one asked,

''The Bloodsucker wants to defend his girlfriend.'' Jacob said, angrily.

''We have a agreement Cullen.'' The other man said,

''I know but it seems like your little dog forgot that, _he_ couldn't keep control. By the way, we aren't in La Push, so you better leave now.'' I said with a soft voice.

They all looked angry, and unwilling to go, but after a moment of silence they moved, Jacob couldn't stop staring at me, his face unreadable. One of the others had to pull him away. After another minute of silence, they were all gone. And I was alone.

I had no idea what to do next. I couldn't go to Bella, she would ask me what happened, I couldn't tell her. But I promised her to come tonight, I had to break my promise, which made me angry again. But I had no choice, so I took my mobile phone and called her.

''Swan!!" Charlie answered,

''Good evening Chief Swan, this is Edward, may I talk to Bella.?''

''She is upstairs, I'll call her.'' Charlies answer was cold, he still couldn't forgive me.

''Edward?..'' Bella asked,

''Hey Sweetheart, Look, I can't come tonight, I gotta go Hunting with Emmet. I'm sorry, I know I promised.'' I said.

''It's ok Edward, go hunting with Emmet, I don't mind.''

I knew she lied.

"Thanks Bella. See you tomorrow, I love you.''

''I love you too, Bye''

I had to lie and I hated it. I knew she was dissapointed.

Within a few minutes, I was at home….


End file.
